No le des esperanza donde no la hay
by Anielf97
Summary: ¿Por que el rey no puede dejar que Legolas y Tauriel estén juntos aunque se amen?


_Sabía que Legolas ya no era un pequeño elfo y tarde o temprano iba a suceder…_

_Su hijo, el gran príncipe del bosque negro se había enamorado. Él siempre había querido que fuera de Arwen Undomiel de alto linaje, hija de Elrond y Celebrían o inclusive Guthielr quien además de ser hermosa era princesa de Gelion, y así unir a dos de los más grandes pueblos elficos, sin embargo las cosas no siempre son como uno desea._

_Legolas se había enamorado de Tauriel una elfa silvana del Bosque Negro, comandante de guardia y…._

Un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, sabia de quien se trataba…

-Sé que estás ahí, ¿Por qué te escondes en la oscuridad?

Thranduil pregunto un poco frustrado.

-venía a reportarme ante usted.

Tauriel hizo una reverencia y volvió su mirada a su rey, quien no le correspondía.

-Ordene que ese nido fuera destruido hace dos lunas.

-Se limpió el bosque como ordeno mi señor sin embargo las arañas siguen viniendo desde el sur, se reproducen en Dol Guldur, si las matáramos de raíz…

- La fortaleza está más allá de la frontera, limpia nuestra tierra de esas sucias criaturas es tu tarea.

En la interrumpió con arrogancia.

- ¿Y cuándo las ahuyentemos entonces qué? ¿No se esparcirán en otras tierras?

- Las otras tierras no son de mi interés, el mundo se caerá pero este reino perdurara.

Tauriel lo miraba incrédula, sabía que su rey era duro pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar, así que se limitó a solo escuchar y no responder lo que realmente quería decir. Cuando pensó que había terminado se dispuso a irse entonces el rey la detuvo.

-Legolas dijo que peleaste bien hoy.

La elfa pelirroja sonrió al pensar que su amigo la tenía en cuenta, y volteo a mirar a Thranduil.

-Se ha encariñado mucho contigo.

Sin embargo en la voz de él había cierto veneno, y ella capto la directa muy asombrada.

-Le aseguro mi señor que Legolas solo me ve como una capitana de la guardia.

Aunque realmente no sabía si lo que decía era cierto no pudo evitar responder eso.

-Pues talvez antes, ahora no puedo asegurarlo.

Thranduil clavo su mirada en Tauriel mientras caminaba. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al solo pensar en que Legolas la había estado amando en secreto.

-No creo que usted deje de que su hijo se comprometa con una simple elfa Silvana.

Aunque quiso sonar segura en su voz había un poco de esperanza, ya que ella también amaba a Legolas.

-No. Tienes razón no lo hare, aun así se interesa por ti. No le des esperanza donde no la hay.

Thranduil la miro duramente mientras se servía un poco de aquel vino que compraba a los hombres de La ciudad del Lago.

Tauriel bajo la mirada avergonzada y con el corazón roto. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo elfo que le había hecho muchos cumplidos por su honorable valor, el mismo que le había brindado protección cuando su madre murió le dijera que no era lo suficientemente digna para Legolas? Aunque eso le dolia, ella debía obedecer.

-No lo hare, si me disculpa… tengo que vigilar el bosque mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia y camino tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

Thranduil espero a que Tauriel se fuera y con toda la fuerza que tenía tiro la copa de vino que al instante se hizo trozos. Odiaba hacer esto pero no tenía otra opción. Tauriel y Legolas no podían estar juntos, realmente él no pensaba que Tauriel fuera poca cosa para su hijo pero había una razón más fuerte para que ellos no estuvieran juntos…

_Una vez conoció a una elfa Silvana llamada Thuliel, con la cual tuvo una noche de pasión, que al poco tiempo tuvo consecuencias. Si, Thuliel había quedado embarazada y trataron de ocultarlo ya que Thranduil se había casado con una princesa de otro reino. Cuando los orcos entraron por primera vez al bosque verde (en ese entonces así se llamaba) hubieron muchos elfos muertos en los cuales se encontraba Thuliel, el rey al sentirse culpable se hizo cargo de Tauriel, Llego a quererla demasiado pero al darse cuenta que Legolas y ella tenían sentimientos mutuos se vio obligado a sepárarlos a toda costa. En un reino como el de él no podía haber incesto._

_Sin embargo ellos no debían enterarse de esa verdad, así que él debía tener un plan para separarlos._


End file.
